Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to improvements in the field of wearable hybrid apparel. More specifically, the present invention provides customizable arm-wear and method for transforming same into neckwear or into one of several alternative garment types.
Description of Related Art
Although there are currently several different types of wearable hybrid apparel, few of them are designed with convenience in mind and each of them has certain disadvantages. For example, traditional wearable hybrid apparel does not provide for the additional uses or reconfigurations of detachable parts as an alternative type of wear, thereby necessitating storage of the removed parts of the apparel. In one example, traditional scarves typically cannot be used as any other form or type of wear. Also, while there are various types of apparel having sleeves, there are no types of apparel that allow its wearer to use the sleeves for any other purposes.
The design of currently available hybrid apparel suffers from a variety of other drawbacks as well. Due to the lack of customizability and versatility, the established designs are limited to either having detachable components and to serving one or two clothing functions without enabling the user to change the garment into one of a different type. This is because the current traditional hybrid apparel does not provide for modular, detachable, and reconfigurable elements which can serve different clothing purposes. Accordingly, the existing wearable hybrid apparel typically lacks versatility. Consequently, because this drawback significantly limits the variability of apparel, this results in narrow profit margins in highly competitive clothing industry. For the foregoing reasons, there is an ongoing need for versatile clothing designs that combine economy and ease of manufacture with ease and customizability of use and an aesthetically pleasing appearance. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.